Arthas Menethil
thumb|Arthas Menethil jako paladyn :Ten artykuł dotyczy życia Arthasa jako człowieka. Aby znaleźć informacje o jego życiu po przemianie, zobacz hasło Lich King. :Aby znaleźć informacje o powieści, zobacz hasło: Arthas: Rise of the Lich King. Arthas Menethil, koronowany Książę Lordaeron i Rycerz Srebrnej Dłoni, był synem króla Terenasa Menethila II i dziedzicem tronu. Był on trenowany jako paladyn przez Uthera Przynoszącego Światło oraz pozostawał w uczuciowym związku z magiem Jainą Proudmoore. Jednak mimo obiecującego początku, Arthas stał się jedną z najpotężniejszych i najgorszych istot w historii świata Azeroth. Sięgając po runiczne ostrze zwane Ostrzem Mrozu, zjednoczył się z Ner'zhulem ostatecznie stając się nowym Królem Liszem - władcą plagi nieumarłych. Arthas jest jednym z głównych bohaterów WarCraft III: Reign of Chaos, WarCraft III: The Frozen Throne oraz głównym przeciwnikiem Wrath Of The Lich King - drugiego dodatku do World of Warcraft. O jego poczynaniach przeczytamy także w powieści Christie Golden, Arthas: Rise Of The Lich King. Rządząc jako dominująca osobowość Króla Lisza przez lata, Arthas został pokonany w walce przez wojowników Przymierza i Hordy. Tulony przez ducha swego ojca, króla Terenasa, Arthas Menethil umarł, pozostawiając brzemię Króla Lisza dla szlachetnej duszy, która będzie sprawowała pieczę nad potęgą Plagi. Arthas jest dubbingowany przez Justina Grossa w Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos oraz w Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne, natomiast w World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King głos podkłada mu Patrick Seitz. Biografia Książę Arthas Menethil narodził się jako syn króla Terenasa Menethila II na cztery lata przed początkiem Pierwszej Wojny. Młody książę dorastał, gdy ziemie Azeroth były niszczone przez wojnę, Sojusz się chwiał, a mroczne chmury wciąż gromadziły się na horyzoncie. Jako młody chłopak, Arthas zaprzyjaźnił się z Varianem Wrynnem. Jako młody chłopak, był uczony w sztukach walki przez Muradina Bronzebearda, brata krasnoludzkiego króla Magniego Bronzebearda, dzięki czemu stał się zręcznym szermierzem. Pod opieką Uthera Przynoszącego Światło Arthas w wieku lat 19 został wprowadzony do zakonu rycerzy Srebrnej Dłoni. Mimo niecierpliwości i zawziętości, stał się znanym wojownikiem. Jednym z jego najszerzej znanych działań był kontratak na grupę leśnych trolli atakujących Quel'Thalas z Zul'Aman. W tym czasie Arthas poznał najmłodszą córkę Daelina Proudmoore'a, czarodziejkę Jainę. Przez lata stali się bliskimi przyjaciółmi, a wreszcie kochankami. Byli w sobie bardzo zakochani. Jednak Arthas zastanawiał się, czy są oboje gotowi, by żyć razem. Arthas nagle zakończył związek, więc Jaina skupiła się na swych magicznych studiach w Dalaranie, a Arthas na swych działaniach na rzecz Lordaeron. Krótko potem zdecydowali się odnowić swój związek, jednak stało się to na początku inwazji Plagi, która zmieni ich życia na zawsze. Przed Splugawieniem, Rycerz Srebrnej Dłoni Plaga Nieumierania Złe rzeczy zaczęły się dziać w Lordaeron. Orkowie wyzwolili się z obozów internowania, a do stolicy zaczęły docierać niepokojące wieści o pladze, która rozprzestrzeniała się na północy. Arthas i Uther zostali wysłani do Strahnbradu, by chronić miasto przed rajdami orków. Młody książę pokonał młodego czarnego smoka Searinoxa, by zabrać jego serce do krasnoluda Feranora Steeltoe'a, który przekuł je w klejnot ognia. Arthas użył tego przedmiotu, by zabić mistrza ostrzy klanu Czarnej Skały, który dowodził rajdami. Jednak powstało jeszcze straszniejsze zagrożenie w postaci plagi nieumierania. Jaina i kapitan Falric zostali wysłani, by dołączyć do Arthasa, mającego wtedy 23 lata, by wpólnie zbadać dziwną plagę. Stoczyli oni bitwę z armią nieumarłych w zainfekowanym plagą spichrzu zbożowym. Napotkali nekromantę Kel'Thuzada w miasteczku Brill i ruszyli za nim do Andorhal. Kel'Thuzad zdążył zatruć zboże przechowywane w Andorhal i wysłał je do okolicznych wiosek. Jednak zanim Arthas go zabił, Kel'Thuzad wspomniał o Mal'Ganisie, demonie Nathrezim, który dowodził Plagą. Jaina i Arthas wyruszyli na północ, by zmierzyć się z nim w Stratholme. Podczas podróży, Arthas i Jaina zatrzymali się w Hearthglen, gdzie mieli nadzieję odpocząć. Zamiast tego otrzymali ostrzeżenie o nadciągającej armii nieumarłych. Arthas nakazał Jainie odszukać Uthera i pozyskać jego pomoc, podczas gdy sam pozostał, by bronić miasta. Ku swej zgrozie, Arthas odkrył, że plaga nie była tylko sposobem masowego mordu, lecz raczej sposobem przemienienia niewinnych chłopów w nieumarłe stworzenia. Siły Arthasa ledwie wytrzymały i były na krawędzi porażki, gdy Uther przybył z posiłkami i ocalił miasto. Podczas podróży do Stratholme, Arthas spotkał tajemniczego proroka Medivha. Ten dał mu radę, którą przekazał również Terenasowi - by wyruszył na zachód do Kalimdoru. Arthas odpowiedział, że jego miejsce jest z jego ludźmi i przysiągł, że nie opuści ich. Jaina sugerowała, że prorok może mieć rację, jednak Arthas nie poświęcił jej uwagi i ruszył dalej do Stratholme. Rzeź Stratholme Gdy przybył, Arthas odkrył, że zboże już zostało rozdane i wiedział, że mieszkańcy niedługo staną się nieumarłymi. Nakazał Utherowi i jego rycerzom oczyścić miasto. Przerażony Uther odmówił, twierdząc, że nigdy nie wypełniłby takiego rozkazu, nawet gdyby Arthas już był królem. Oskarżając Uthera o zdradę, Arthas rozwiązał zakon Rycerzy Srebrnej Dłoni. Wielu rycerzy odeszło razem z Utherem - w tym Jaina - podczas gdy ci, którzy pozostali lojalni wobec Arthasa ruszyli wraz z nim do rzezi splugawionych mieszkańców miasta. Gdy Arthas ruszył do mordowania mieszkańców Stratholme, napotkał samego Mal'Ganisa, który starał się pozyskać dusze mieszczan. Arthas próbował zabić ich, zanim Mal'Ganis do nich dotrze. Wreszcie Arthas stanął naprzeciw upiornego władcy. Mal'Ganis jednak uciekł, nakazując mu odszukać go w Northrend. Następnie Arthas podpalił Stratholme. Tego dnia coś w Arthasie pękło, a niemożność powstrzymania plagi postawiła go na początku zimnej, samotnej drogi, którą niedługo podąży. Płomienie Stratholme szaleją po dziś dzień. Northrend Arthas podążył za Mal'Ganisem wraz z oddziałem żołnierzy. Przybyli oni miesiąc później do Zatoki Przylądka Sztyletów. Gdy poszukiwali odpowiedniego miejsca na rozbicie obozu, ludzie Arthasa dostali się pod ostrzał, zanim zostali rozpoznani przez krasnoludzką gildię odkrywców. Arthas był zadziwiony, gdy spotkał swego dobrego przyjaciela i dawnego nauczyciela, Muradina Bronzebearda. Z oczątku Muradin sądził, że Arthas przyprowadził ze sobą oddział ratunkowy, który miał ocalić jego ludzi, którzy zostali otoczeni przez nieumarłych podczas poszukiwań runicznego Ostrza Mrozu. Arths przyznał, że był to tylko przypadek. Razem zniszczyli pobliski obóz nieumarlych, jednak wciąż nie było widać śladu Mal'Ganisa. Gdy Muradin i Arthas wyruszyli na poszukiwanie Ostrza Mrozu, posłaniec z Lordaeron przybył na zeppelinie i rozmówił się z kapitanem Lukiem Valonforthem. Miał ze sobą rozkazy od Uthera i Terenasa, nakazujące Arthasowi i jego ludziom powrót do domu. Gdy Arthas wrócił do bazy, jego ludzie opuścili swoje posterunki i wyruszyli w drogę przez las ku swym statkom. Arthas nie miał zamiaru wrócić, zanim nie zniszczy Mal'Ganisa. Z pomocą miejscowych najemników dotarł do okrętów i je spalił, zanim dotarli do nich jego ludzie. Gdy przybyli, Arthas zdradził swych najemników, oskarżając ich o zniszczenie statków, a kapitan ich zabił, co spotkało się z obrzydzeniem Muradina. Arthas powiedział swym ludziom, że nie mają jak wrócić do domu, a jedyną drogą opuszczenia Northrend jest zwyciężenie wroga. thumb Runiczne Ostrze Mrozu Arthas i jego żołnirze ruszyli ku Fortowi Drak'Tharon w poszukiwaniu Ostrza Mrozu. Gdy przybyli, przed Arthasem stanął Mal'Ganis, który przwidział jego śmierć. Arthas wyruszył na poszukiwanie Ostrza Mrozu wraz z Muradinem, podczas gdy obronę obozu pozostawił kapitanowi. Używając starożytnej bramy, Arthas, Muradin i niewielki oddział żołnierzy dotarli w pobliże osławionego runicznego ostrza. Książę starł się z Strażnikiem, który starał się utrzymać go z dala od Ostrza Mrozu, najwidoczniej dla jego własnego dobra. Strażnik poległ, a Arthas i Muradin zabrali swoją zdobycz. Muradin, czytając inskrypcję, powiedział, że ostrze jest przeklęte i błagał "Och, zostaw je, Arthasie! Zapomnij o tych sprawach i poprowadź swych ludzi do domu!", jedna Arthas był niewzruszony. Poprosił duchy jaskini o miecz i uwolnił go z lodowego więzienia, mówiąc, że "poświęci wszystko i zapłaci każdą cenę, byle tylko ocalić swoich ludzi." Gdy broń została uwolniona, Muradin został powalony przez odłamek lodu. Arthas ruszył Muradinowi na pomoc, jednak został powstrzymany przez zew Ostrza Mrozu, który rozległ się w jego umyśle. Arhtas zabrał Ostrze i ruszył do swojej bazy, pozostawiając Muradina na śmierć. Z Ostrzem Mrozu w dłoni, Arthas pokonał sługi Mal'Ganisa i starł się z demonem. Mal'Ganis powiedział mu, że głos, który teraz słyszy, należy do Króla Lisza. Jednak Arthas odpowiedział, że ten głos nakazuje mu zgładzić Mal'Ganisa, ku zaskoczeniu upiornego władcy. Mordując Nathrezima, Arthas uciekł z mroźnej północy, opuszczając swych ludzi. Szybko utracił ostatnie szczątki zdrowych zmysłów. Splugawienie, Wybraniec Króla Lisza Zdrada Kilka miesięcy później Arthas powrócił do Lordaeron, a królestwo cieszyło się z powrotu swego bohatera. Arthas ukląkł przed tronem swego ojca, króla Terenasa. Jednak wstał i wyciągnął Ostrze Mrozu, przebijając mieczem wstrząśniętego ojca. Król się wykrwawił, a wyszczerbiona korona pozostaje zaginiona po dziś dzień. Arthas uciekł i nie było o nim wieści przez wiele tygodni, aż pojawił się w osadzie Vandermar na wezwanie swego nowego pana, Króla Lisza. Tam spotkał Tichondriusa Mrocznego, upiornego władcę podobnego do Mal'Ganisa. Sądząc, że Mal'Ganis uciekł przed jego zemstą, Arthas szybko ruszył do walki, jednak odkrył, że upiorny władca przybył mu pogratulować jego wysiłków. Gdy rozmawiali, Arthas stwierdził, że nie czuje wyrzutów sumienia za swe czyny. Tichondrius wyjaśnił, że miecz, który posiadał, został wykuty przez Krola Lisza i został stworzony do kradzenia dusz, a dusza Arthasa była pierwszą, jaką Ostrze pozyskało. Arthas zebrał członków Kultu Przeklętych, którzy kryli się w Vandermarze i wspierany przez ich magiczne zdolności udało się do Andorhal, by odzyskać ciało Kel'Thuzada. Arthas zabił paladyna strzegącego krypty, Gavinrada Dzikiego, i zabrał szczątki nekromanty. To przywołało ducha Kel'Thuzada, który poinstruował Arthasa, by nie ufał upiornym władcom. Arthas się z nim zgodził. Ciało Kel'Thuzada było w zaawansowanym stanie rozkładu i musiało zostać zabrane do mistycznej Słonecznej Studni, by je można było wskrzesić. Tichondrius wysłał Arthasa, by zdobył mistyczną urnę, która będzie mogła zostać użyta do transportu szczątków Kel'Thuzada. Jednak była ona w posiadaniu rycerzy Srebrnej Dłoni. Arthas zabił dwóch paladynów, Balladora Jasnego i Mędrca Truthbearera, którzy obaj zarzucali księciu zdradę. Wreszcie spotkał się z Utherem Przynoszącym Światło, który - po raz kolejny - wyjaśnił Arthasowi, że urna kryje prochy jego ojca, króla Terenasa. Arthas zamordował ukochanego mentora i przejął urnę. Wysypawszy prochy swego ojca, napełnił ją prochami Kel'Thuzada i rozpoczął długą podróż do Quel'Thalas. Upadek Quel'Thalas Arthas napotkał zacięty opór ze strony elfów, dowodzonych przez generała komandosów Sylvanas Windrunner. Prowadząc swe oddziały naprzeciw armii nieumarłych, zdecydowanie nakazała jej ludowi wycofać się w kierunku Silvermoon. Sylvanas próbowała ostrzec stolicę o nadchodzącej Pladze, jednak Arthas zniszczył jej obozy i ją zabił. By wywrzeć zemstę za sprzeciw, Arthas splugawił jej elfiego ducha, przemieniając ją w potworną, wypaczoną formę (Banshee) oraz zniewalając jej wolę wobec Króla Lisza, zmuszając do mordowania własnego ludu. Jednak w tym momencie spaczenia, Arthas wydawał się jeszcze przejawiać pewne uczucia śmiertelnika, takie jak współczucie. W powieści Christie Golden Arthas: Rise of the Lich King jest napisane, że czuł smutek, gdy wysyłał swe ciężko ranne nieumarłe sługi podczas bitew w Quel'Thalas. Arthas, wraz z z maszerującymi armiami Plagi, unicestwił Silvermoon zostawiając zeń tylko ruiny. Podczas podróży do Słonecznej Studni napotkał Anasteriana Sunstridera, wiekowego Najwyższego Króla Quel'Thalas, i zabił go z minimalnym wysiłkiem. Następnie użył Słonecznej Studni, by przywrócić Kel'Thuzada do życia jako nieumarłego lisza. Zniszczenie Dalaranu Podczas podróży do Alterac, Kel'Thuzad wyjaśnił pełną koncepcję "Drugiej Inwazji" i plany Króla Lisza oraz Plagi. Kel'Thuzad skierował się do Alterac, by zniszczyć obóz orków z klanu Czarnej Skały, którzy opanowali bramę demonów, przez którą lisz mógł porozumieć się z władca demonów Archimondem. Plaga zgładziła orków, a następnie Kel'Thuzad uzyskał rozkazy od Archimonde'a i wyruszył do potężnej stolicy magów, Dalaranu. Archimonde nakazał mu odzyskać księgę zaklęć Medivha, dzięki której Kel'Thuzad mógł przyzwać Archimonde'a do Azeroth. Mimo bohaterskiego oporu Kirin Tor, Plaga wyrąbała sobie drogę przez magiczne umocnienia i fortyfikacje, zabiła arcymaga Antonidasa oraz zdobyła Księgę Medivha. Arthas i jego żołnierze odpierali zakrojony na szeroką skalę kontratak magów, gdy Kel'Thuzad rozpoczął długie przyzywanie władcy demonów. Gdy Archimonde przybył, ogłosił, że Król Lisz nie ma już dla Legionu użyteczności, a Tichondrius stanął na czele Plagi. Arthas został z myślami, co się stanie z nim i Kel'Thuzadem, jednak lisz stwierdził, że wszystko dzieje się tak, jak Król Lisz przewidział. Obaj zniknęli, gdy Archimonde wywarł swoją zemstę na mieście, niszcząc Dalaran za pomocą jednego potężnego rytuału. Następnie Arthas był widziany kilka miesięcy później w Kalimdorze, gdzie Tichondrius pozyskiwał tajemną moc Czaszki Gul'dana. Arthas powiedział niedawno uwolnionemu łowcy demonów Illidanowi, jak zawładnąć mocą czaszki, co doprowadziło do zniszczenia Tichondriusa. Illidan przystał na ten plan, a Arthas ponownie zniknął. Powrót do Lordaeron Archimonde pozostawił trójkę upiornych władców w zrujnowanych ogrodach pałacowych w Lordaeron, by upewnili się, że naród pozostanie pod kontrolą oraz pilnowali sprytnych sług Ner'zhula. Gdy władca demonów został pokonany, nie byli tego świadomi. To zmieniło się kilka miesięcy później, gdy Arthas powrócił, by odzyskać tron. Zagroził upiornym władcom, którzy natychmiast uciekli, a następnie wezwał do siebie Sylvanas i Kel'Thuzada. Razem zmiażdżyli ostatni opór ludzi w regionie, którym dowodzili paladyni Dagren Zabójca Orków, Halahk Przynoszący Życie i Mogroth Obrońca. Jednak w czasie walki Arthas poczuł okrutny ból i zdał sobie sprawę, że Król Lisz go wzywa. Mimo mniejszych sił, Arthas walczył tak długo, aż pozostali ludzie zostali zabici. Arthas nie wiedział, że gdy moc Króla Lisza zmalała, Sylvanas wydostała się spod jego kontroli. W tajemnicy zaaranżowała ona spotkanie z upiornymi władcami, którzy powiedzieli, że moc Króla Lisza niknie i że nadszedł czas, by mogła się zemścić. Arthas został napadnięty w stolicy i zmuszony do zebrania swoich popleczników i wycięcia sobie drogi przez oddziały upiornych władców, wśród których było potężne plugastwo Bloodfeast. Gdy dotarł na obrzeża miasta, został ocalony przez oddział banshee, które powiedziały mu, że Sylvanas je wysłała na ratunek. Jednak gdy zbliżali się do pustej polany w lesie, Arthas otrzymał od Króla Lisza kolejną wizję, która powiedziała mu, że został zdradzony. Następnie przybyła Sylvanas i strzeliła do niego paraliżującą strzałą. W ostatniej chwili przybył Kel'Thuzad i ją odegnał. Jednak mentalne krzyki Króla Lisza rozdzierały umysł Arthasa - nakazano mu wrócić do Northrend, gdyż oddziały demonów (jak się później okazało był to Illidan i jego nagi) probowały zniszczyć Tron Mrozu i położyć kres rządom samozwańczego króla. Natychmiast Arthas przygotował swą flotę i wyruszył do Northrend, pozostawiając Lordaeron pod opieką Kel'Thuzada. Ucieczka do Northrend Trzy tygodnie później Arthas wylądował na znajomych brzegach Northrend i nieoczekiwanie został zaatakowany przez krwawych elfów prowadzonych przez Kael'thasa, żądnych zemsty za zniszczenie ich królestwa. Arthas został ocalony przez wielkiego władce krypty, który przedstawił się jako Anub'arak, dawny król Azjol-Nerub. Kael'thas groził, że mimo że jego pierwsza linia została zniszczona, główna armia tak łatwo nie da się pokonać, po czym teleportował się w bezpieczne miejsce. Arthas obawiał się, że elf może mieć rację i że nigdy nie dotrze do Cytadeli Lodowej Korony przed Illidanem, jednak Anub'arak z tym się nie zgadzał. Zasugerował, by wkroczyli do zniszczonego królestwa Azjol-Nerub i użyć podziemnych korytarzy, by pokonać Illidana na Lodowcu. Nie widząc innego wyjścia, Arthas zgodził się na ten plan. Anub'arak zasugerował zdobycie skarbu Sapphirona, starożytnego niebieskiego smoka i sługi Malygosa, by wyposażyć się w jego potężne artefakty. Arthas nie tylko zabił smoka, lecz użył resztki swej mocy, by wskrzesić Sapphirona jako potężnego jaszczura mrozu. Rajd do Zamarzniętego Tronu Gdy dotarł do wrót Azjol-Nerub, Arthas dostał się pod ogień krasnoludów, którzy okazali się być zwolennikami Muradina, którzy zdecydowali się pozostać tam, gdzie miał zginąć ich przywódca. Teraz byli prowadzeni przez przybocznego Muradina, Baelguna Flamebearda. Pozostawiając Sapphirona na zewnątrz, Arthas wyciął sobie drogę nie tylko przez oddziały krasnoludów, lecz również ocalałych nerubian i wkroczył do zniszczonego Pajęczego Królestwa. Pomoc Anub'araka była nie do przecenienia, gdyż znał położenie wielu pułapek, które mogły znacznie skrócić życie Arthasa. Gdy Arthas stanął naprzeciw Baelguna, krasnolud ostrzegł go, że poruszona ziemia uwolniła starożytne zło gnieżdżące się pod królestwem. Gdy Arthas i Anub'arak zagłębiali się coraz bardziej w królestwie, zło się pojawiło - Beztwarzowi, potężna, okrutna rasa, o której sądzono, że istnieje tylko w legendach. Arthas i Anub'arak zdołali nawet pokonać niewiarygodnie potężnego Zapomnianego. Gdy kierowali się ku Górnemu Królestwu, trzęsienie ziemi zawaliło część korytarza, oddzielając Anub'araka od Arthasa. Młody król musiał teraz polegać na własnych umiejętnościach, by przedostać się przez kolejne pułapki, zanim Anub'arak się do niego dokopał. Gdy się ponownie spotkali, władca krypty skomplementował młodego rycerza śmierci mówiąc, że już wie, dlaczego Ner'zhul wybrał go na swego wybrańca. Gdy wychodzili z Azjol-Nerub, Król Lisz ponownie skontaktował się z Arthasem i wyjaśnił, że traci moc, gdyż Zamarznięty Tron pękł, a energia zaczęła z niego wyciekać. Ner'zhul odnowił siły Arthasa, wiedząc, że będzie ich potrzebował w nadchodzącej bitwie. Gdy Arthas wreszcie wyszedł na powierzchnię, natychmiast spotkał się z oddziałami Illidana. Nagi Vashj i krwawe elfy Kaela miały utrudniać życie Arthasowi na każdym kroku. Dzięki pomocy Anub'araka, Arthasowi udało się wyciąć drogę przez szeregi wroga i aktywować cztery Obeliski Lodowej Korony otaczające lodowiec, dzięki czemu otwarł wrota do Zamarzniętego Tronu. Jednak Illidan już na niego czekał. Nowy Król Lisz thumb|Arthas - nowy Król Lisz Po krótkim, lecz gwałtownym pojedynku, Illidan obniżył swoją obronę, co Arthas wykorzystał, rozpłatając pierś łowcy demonów za pomocą Ostrza Mrozu. Illidan upadł w śnieg, a Arthas zwrócił się ku wrotom Lodowej Korony. Arthas zagłębił się w nawiedzonym lodowcu i skierował się ku wietrznej iglicy przywiązanej łańcuchami do lodu. Gdy wspinał się po schodach ku swemu przeznaczeniu, głosy tych, których porzucił wołały w jego umyśle. Słyszał Muradina Bronzebearda, Uthera i Jainę wołających do niego, lecz ignorował ich, kontynuując wspinaczkę. Wreszcie dotarł na szczyt iglicy, a przed nim pojawił się lodowy blok. Wewnątrz znajdowała się zbroja, ułożona tak, jakby siedziała na masywnym tronie. Teraz już tylko jeden głos do niego mówił: świszczący głos Ner'zhula :Zwróć mi ostrze... Uzupełnij krąg... Uwolnij mnie z kajdan! Z bojowym okrzykiem Arthas cisnął Ostrze Mrozu w lodowe więzienie Króla Lisza, Zamarznięty Tron eksplodował z łomotem, a lodowe odłamki rozsypały się po ziemi. Widząc rogaty hełm Ner'zhula u swych stóp, Arthas ukląkł, podniósł go i nałożył niewiarygodnie potężny artefakt na swoją głowę. :A teraz głos Ner'zhula odezwał się w jego umyśle, Jesteśmy jednością! W tym momencie duchy Ner'zhula i Arthasa scaliły się w jedną potężną istotę, tak, jak to zawsze planował Król Lisz. Arthas jako samodzielny żywot zakończył życie, odtąd stał się połową jednej z najpotężniejszych istot, jakie zna Azeroth, nowego Króla Lisza. Gdy śnił, wygnał swoje człowieczeństwo i pożarł swoją drugą połowę, tworząc dominujące jestestwo Króla Lisza. Śmierć Mimo że wielu potwierdzało, że Arthas Menethil zginął, okazało się, że niewielka część Arthasa pozostała w umyśle Króla Lisza, nie pozwalając mu użyć Plagi do zniszczenia Azeroth. Po porażce w Cytadeli Lodowej Korony, Ostrze Mrozu zostało zniszczone, a dusze zostały uwolnione, w tym dusza samego Arthasa. Gdy leżał umierający, w ramionach ducha swego ojca, Arthas zapytał Terenasa, czy jego rządy się zakończyły, co Terenas potwierdził. Rozumiejąc, że żaden król nie może rządzić wiecznie, Arthas powiedział, że widzi przed sobą tylko ciemność i umarł Galeria thumb|left|Arthas w WarCrafcie IIIthumb|Arthas (Zły) w WarCarfcie III Źródła Stron http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki da:Arthas de:Arthas en:Arthas Menethil es:Arthas Menethil fi:Arthas Menethil fr:Arthas Menethil no:Arthas MenethilPoprawui Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Old Staratholme NPC Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Postacie z własnym portretem Kategoria:Warcraft III Kategoria:Paladin Kategoria:Plaga Kategoria:Marionetki Ner'zhula Kategoria:Król Lich Kategoria:Książę Kategoria:Głos Króla Licha